Teachers Pet
by sav0219
Summary: Loki teaches math a Joster High. Everything was great until a new girl, Darcy Lewis comes along. She is the friend of Jane Foster, his brothers love, and he is to tutor her. Soon he realizes that he has fallen for her. He is torn between loving her and hating her. Or can he agree to both?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Joster High until the new girl, Darcy Lewis, walked the the doors of my class. "Um.. Mr.?"

''Mr. Loki".

"Mr. Loki, I'm Darcy Lewis".

"Alright Miss Lewis, take a seat anywhere you like".

"Thank you". She says, handing me a small green sheet of paper that says _Mr. Loki, Darcy has troubles with math, if you could tutor her until her grades go up, I will pay you in full,_

_Jane Foster._

So, I am to tutor this beautiful girl. Sigh. This is going to be a hard year.

When the bell rings, I pull Darcy aside and say, "Tutoring will be from 3:30 to 4:30".

"Thanks". Is it me or is there an unmistakable purr to her voice? Augh, Darcy Lewis. My new torture device.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is the answer to problem 1a, Miss Lewis?".

"17?"

"Close, is's 16".

"Mr. Loki", she complained,"There are 36 problems"

"I'm fully aware of that".

"I'm fully aware of the time, Jane takes night classes at Cambridge, if she's late again because of me she wont be happy

"Oh, my brother, Thor is going to be picking you up at 5, so I think we will finish the problems, Miss Lewis". She gets up and comes over to my desk.

"I think we should just skip the problems and talk about how you are going to take me back to Jane's place." There sh goes again with the purr in her voice. This time it's playful.

"I am going to do no such thing". I return the tone.

"We'll see about that, but if we must do math, can we start studying for the quiz that's in 3 days?" she asks, with the same tone.

"Very well Miss Lewis".

When Thor walks in, Darcy is awfully close to me.

"Hello, brother, I see you have met Miss Darcy Lewis"

"Yes, well we have become quite antiquated."

"I bet you have, her being in your class, and having you after school every day."


	3. Chapter 3

**So far the story has been in Loki's POV. Now, it's in Darcy's! Here is chapter 3!**

**Darcy**

I was awakened by Jane telling me we have a guest. So, in other words, take a quick shower, change out of my pjs, and brush my hair (I don't do any of the above). As I step out of my room I hear him, my amazingly beautiful, outstandingly smart, and, quite frankly, annoyingly punctual, math teacher.

"Her grades are improving greatly", he said.

"Great, so when do you think she'll be ready to stop tutoring", I heard Jane ask happily.

"Whenever. Her grade is 1 and a half from a b, I'll give her the credit because she has earned it."

"So, what's for breakfast", I ask loudly.

"I thought I told you that we had a guest", Jane asks, obviously annoyed at my disobedience. Disobedience, that's the word right? I don't know, I haven't had my coffee yet.

"You did", I say, nodding my head, "Jane, cool down, it's just Mr. Expanded vocabulary (That's nickname for Loki, I mean Mr. Loki. Ugh, I hate my life).

She sighs angrily. I don't know why, but this apparently is amusing to Mr. Expanded vocabulary because he starts chuckling. Soon Thor and I join in. Jane,on the other hand just sit's there, trying not to laugh.  
"You were actually the topic of discussion earlier, Miss Lewis".

"My name is Darcy. My last name is Lewis. Don't call me by my la.."

"Don't argue with your math teacher", Thor says, obviously finding this funny.

"Stay out of this Mr. Thunder Pants (Hehehe)", I say mischievously.

"As I was saying, call me Darcy, alright?"

"You have my word".

"Thank you Mr. Expanded vocabulary".

"I hope you know, I take that as a compliment, Uh.. Darcy".

"Fine by me, just hand me my ipod, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am", he says as he hands me my ipod from the chair beside him.

For some reason, this makes my heart flutter. No one, no one in my entire 18 years of being alive, has some one been so polite to me. It almost makes me want to act like a lady, almost. I'm not a lady, I'm just Darcy Lewis, the most awesome 18 yr old chick that has ever lived.

"Thanks Mr. EV".

"Now I have a new nickname?"

"No, I just a-bri-ve-at-ed it, yeah that's what I did".  
"Well I must go, goodbye".


End file.
